piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Game Events - 2012
This Current Event page will list major announcements in the world of Pirates of the Caribbean Online. But, for the latest information - also check Pirates Online or Pirates Forums! February 14th - Happy Valentine’s Day Paint yer sails red, rose, or gold and celebrate this most lovely time of yaarrr! Give your best mates and those you adore a valentine fit for a Pirate here. Until one of the local gypsies perfects a love potion, Sid Tackem needs your help to win the heart of Dedrie Dunnam. If you’re successful at playing cupid, you also earn a lovely reward. Enjoy your Valentine’s Day with a heartie pursuit and take on the Valentine Quest! The Valentine Quest is available to Unlimited Access Pirates only until February 19th! February 10th - Valentine Quest As a romeo, poor Sid Tackem is hopeless. Always hopin’ to win pretty Dedrie Dunnam's heart, but never knowin’ where to start… With Valentine’s Day coming up, here’s yer chance to help. Start this special Valentine Quest by having a heart-to-heart talk with Erin Amorous inside the Rowdy Rooster. ' Ye know that’s on Port Royal, aye? Good - then maybe Sid ''does stand a chance of winning his heart’s one true desire… If you’re successful at playing cupid, you also earn a lovely reward. Searching for a proper Pirate’s Valentine greeting of yer own? Find a few heartfelt treasures here. '''The Valentine Quest is available to Unlimited Access Pirates from February 10 - 19. February 8th - Upgrade Spotlight: Firestorm! Sporting flames and scorching enemies with special firebrand broadsides, this Level 4 ship upgrade sizzles with speed. Your choices make the difference as you move along the upgrade path toward any Level 4 upgrade like the Firestorm. Follow the Streamline upgrade path to achieve the Firestorm ship. You may also get this heated hull by following the Cargo upgrade path, then choosing Firestorm as your Level 4 upgrade: Seek fabric and wood materials for this upgrade, plundered by sinking Bounty Hunters and enemy Warships. Bounty Hunters can carry regular materials such as pine, canvas, and iron. Warships can carry any material including the rare oak, silk, and steel materials. You must sink Bounty Hunters that are specifically targeting your ship for the chance to plunder their materials. NOTE: Ship upgrades cannot be combined as you move from one upgrade to the next. When weighing yer upgrade options at the Shipwright, the attributes you stand to increase by choosing a particular upgrade are shown in green. The attributes that will decrease should you choose that upgrade are marked red. Your ship’s current attributes will change if you choose to downgrade to a previous step in the upgrade path. Visit your local Shipwright to blaze forth with your Firestorm today! February 6th - Important Update As many Pirates have noted, unexpected server outages have been plaguing the Caribbean and interrupting game play recently. We sincerely apologize for this major inconvenience. We’ve been able to track down the cause of the server restarts and have already begun implementing a series of fixes in order to put an end to this issue, the first of which went Live last week on January 25, 2012. We’re happy to report that this first step has already made a massive reduction in server restarts, and we are moving forward confidently with the subsequent fixes for this issue. We want your adventures in the Caribbean to always be an exceptional swashbuckling experience, and we fully realize how frustrating these interruptions are to your game play. To show our thanks for your patience while we fix these issues, we will be compensating all paid players with a full 14 day complimentary extension on their Unlimited Access accounts. We understand this does not compensate for any loot lost due to disconnections while at sea. We are also planning a special event to allow Pirates the opportunity to regain this lost plunder. Please keep checking our Current News section on the Pirates Online website for an upcoming announcement and more details on this soon. Additionally, we would also like to address recent issues with our Double Gold Weekend by rewarding Basic and Unlimited Pirates with this special code: bounty This one-time use code grants 2,000 gold coins when redeemed in game. You can find out how to redeem codes in game here. Thank you for your patience, and we apologize again for the inconvenience and difficulty you’ve experienced. We greatly appreciate your loyalty and concern as we get these recent issues ship-shape again. Sincerely, The Crew @ Pirates Online February 3rd - Shipwrights Want To Hear From You This weekend is the last chance to send in yer ideas for savvy new ship names. Send in your name submissions soon, mates - comments close at the end of day Sunday, February 5th. Please submit your suggestions using the Comment field below only. Be creative and fun - we're looking for both first and last names for Pirate ships, such as Howling '''(first) '''Banshee (last). Keep your suggestions clean and appropriate - including no copyrighted names or personal information. NOTE: Make sure you include your Pirate's name, Guild name and Notoriety Level along with your name suggestions. If your ship name is selected, we will add it to the game in a future update, and give your Pirate proper respect on the Grog Blog. January 30th - Fair's Fair, Be Ye Spanish or French The Spanish have spoken! Many Spaniard swashbucklers noted that the French were given another chance to purchase their national outfit, so by popular demand, Peddlers are giving those loyal to the Spanish flag the same opportunity this month with: Spanish Adventurer Peddlers can be found selling their wares on Port Royal, Tortuga, and Padres del Fuego. It's easy to spot them by their special symbol: MARK THIS WELL, MATES: Only two days left to purchase the special Garb of the Undead. For fear of Jolly Roger's wrath, Peddlers will stop offering this limited-time gear after Tuesday, January 31, 2012. If you have not yet grabbed this ghoulish garb, visit your local Peddler today. January 25th - Shipwrights Search for New Ship Names Busy upgrading and personalizing yer ship, mate? In the spirit of ship customization, Shipwrights are looking to add a whole new batch of names for your Pirate vessels as well. If you have ideas for savvy new ship names, it's your chance to help by sending them in now. The winning names will be added to our Ship naming list in the near future! Please submit your suggestions using the Comment field below only. Be creative and fun - we're looking for both first and last names for Pirate ships, such as Crimson (first) Rogue (last). Keep your suggestions clean and appropriate, mate - including no copyrighted names or personal information. NOTE: Make sure you include your Pirate's name, Guild name and Notoriety Level along with your name suggestions. If your ship name is selected, we will add it to the game and give your Pirate praise on the Grog Blog. Send in your name submissions today! Comments will close on end of day Sunday, February 5th. January 18th - Double Gold This Weekend! The new year surprises are not over yet - please enjoy our gift of DOUBLE GOLD this weekend! For a limited time this Saturday and Sunday, earn twofold the gold from Land combat, Sea combat, Parlor Games and Treasures. With exciting Ship Customizations and Upgrades now for the taking, we’re not pulling yer leg when we say you’ll want that extra gold handy… Do not miss this chance to fill your treasure chests for the new year! What: Double Gold Weekend Where: Only in the Caribbean When: Saturday, Jan. 21 – 10am to 6pm PST (Basic & Unlimited Membership) Sunday, Jan. 22 – 10am to 4pm PST (Unlimited Membership) NOTE: Gold amounts are already doubled for you each time you see your reward. January 13th - Peddlers Offer a Surprise Change of Luck It’s not easy making a living on the beaches of these islands, mates. Garb of the UndeadThe Peddlers took a beating during Jolly Roger’s relentless invasions not too long ago, but thanks to yer sturdy defense of our shores, their supply lines have finally been re-established and they are now ready to offer Pirates that special gear they’ve been hinting at… Mark your victory over all things unlucky this Friday the 13th, including Jolly Roger himself, by donning these tattered togs: Garb of the Undead But beware Jolly Roger and his invading minions – we’re not sure they’ll take kindly to Pirates posing as the undead – even on the unluckiest day of the year! You can spot Peddlers on Port Royal, Tortuga, Padres del Fuego and Cuba by their special symbol shown here: Grab these ghastly goods while you still can… this special garb will be available for a very limited time only. After all, the Peddlers don’t want to risk the wrath of Jolly Roger any more than they already have. January 11th - Friday the 13th Spells Trouble With voodoo and danger lurking in every corner of the Caribbean, Friday the 13th can be a tricky time for Pirates... While yer busy side-stepping ladders and black cats, you may also want to keep a weather eye out for run-ins with other strange occurrences around the islands, the likes of Jolly Roger's forces or even the Queen Anne's Revenge at sea. Yer chances of runnin' afoul of any mishaps this Friday are high, so be wary, mates... Of course we Pirates make our own luck, and behind every challenge also lies the chance for plunder! January 10th - Looking Back Over The Stern Page from Jolly Roger’s War Journal – discovered in the Cursed Caverns on Isla Tormenta, January 1st This has been a great year for Pirates. Bah! These meddlesome Pirate scum continue to keep total control of these islands just out of my bony grasp. A pox on them, and their newfound "Infamy" this past year. Even I must begrudge a shred of admiration for the advances in ranking these cutthroats make as they battle each other Privateering. Wear your badges of infamy well, ye War Dogs, Commodores and Admirals – I wager they shall decorate my trophy room before the new year is through. {C} {C}Raising my undead armies from the graves of these fallen Privateers, I gain many a dark follower. This year brought two twisted brothers into my fold, Jacques le Blanc and Tomás Blanco. Locked in a rivalry of revenge, the brothers did destroy themselves to unwittingly end up in my undead ranks. My two undead lieutenants continue to fell Pirates for me on Isla Cangrejos and Cutthroat Isle, recruiting for my forces by the business end of their blades. Strange tides did bring even more strength to my ranks, and devastation to Pirates at sea. Those fools! While they searched far and wide for the Sword of Triton, my magics unearthed the means to create a powerful voodoo doll of Blackbeard’s own captain, LaSchafe. Let those dim-witted Pirates have Blackbeard’s sword, for I hold his jumbee minions and the deadly Queen Anne’s Revenge in my thrall. No Pirate ship is safe when the Queen Anne’s Revenge stalks the seas, giving no quarter to those that cross my lady’s vicious path. Aye, these waterlogged rats plunder many a weaker vessel in their attempt to earn the title "Scoundrel of the Seas". How it warms my icy blood to see the Bounty Hunter ships scatter and sink these hapless sailors. Why, even their own ports turn them away, making them easy prey for my Ghost Ships. {C} I found easy prey in these Pirates on land too – hexing the islands under my Curse of the Muertos Moon. While the fools ran confused and frightened as small rabbits, I returned to that wasteland of my greatest battle, Raven’s Cove, to work dark Grave Bind spells on the Rage Ghosts there. Through their influence, I nearly shackled all spirits in the Caribbean to my will – until Pirates came to the ghosts’ aid. Mark well, I won’t underestimate the Pirates’ insipid loyalty to those wretched ghosts a second time. {C}Ahh how these islands shook in terror under my invading onslaught! {C}How bravely these buccaneers fought to hold back my armies – and how deliciously I feasted on more fallen Pirates’ souls. {C}The witless fools thought themselves the victors, and quickly celebrated their hollow “triumph” with bonfires. Truly these will be the Pirates' funeral fires. Alas, Pirates lately discovered that the Navy and EITC were shipping valuable new materials aboard their strongest vessels. Best I keep a watchful eye on what they fashion with these materials, lest it should prove a boon to them and their ships. This new ship, the Brig, has already allowed many a Pirate to challenge my forces at sea… but as I always say, nothing beats a good fight before a meal. Even that rascally cad Jack Sparrow managed to elude me yet again this year – blast his impish luck. But when yer undead, there’s always another dark day. The sands of my hourglass never run empty. So go on, fool Pirates, with yer noisome celebrations and idle merrymaking. They serve only to distract you while I gather more forces… and make ready my next move. Let the New Year come – and the Caribbean beware… January 3rd - Start Yer New Year in Royal Fashion Your friendly neighborhhod Peddlers have been busy plundering at sea as well - sinking Bounty Hunters and Warships for those valuable new materials. Using the new colored fabric materials in a way only those clever Peddlers can, they've crafted this latest gear for Pirates. Take command of a brand new year outfitted as a: Royal Commodore Remember, Peddlers offer new items every month and stop selling older items after a couple months, so don't delay and get this new gear before it's gone! Look for Peddlers on the islands of Port Royal, Tortuga, Padres del Fuego and Cuba. You’ll spot them by their special symbol shown here: Category:Game Play Category:Pirates Online Website